The Deadly Dr. Stylish!
The Deadly Dr. Stylish! is the thirteenth episode of Paul Gekko of the Stars. Plot 200 years ago, the Iron Legion, ruled by the fearsome Lord Ferrok, was on the brink of total conquest of the world. Ferrok, believing victory was at hand, gathered his armies at his stronghold, the Iron Tower, to prepare for a final onslaught. However, the there was one legendary man who was prepared to face Lord Ferrok in an epic battle and sacrificed his life to destroy the Legion by summoning the God of Ancestors, Raimei Ōtsutsuki with the usage of the legendary sword that will conquer the cosmos. The legendary man was known as the Mystical Slayer, Haruto. Empress Qa-len, monarch of the Solar Empire found the sword in the Iron Graveyard, and proceeds to an icy wasteland of London, where she lodged it in an anvil placed on a stone and writes the Stone Tablet in gold with an inscription proclaiming that whomever pulls it out is the rightful King of Solar Empire, many try to remove the sword, but none succeed and the sword is soon forgotten, unaware this action would spark a new conflict in the future. 200 years later due to Paul Gekko's arrival to Dens and the conflict with Xylvania, Western Frontier commanders enjoy a vacation on the islands of the London where the Solar Empire was establish, unaware that Paul Gekko and the gang are panicking for their lives trying to hide but eventually find themselves inside the Imperial Palace where they accidentally meet Empress Lei-Qo who took notice of the one who has the pure heart that will pull the Sword in the Stone. Admiral A-Qira interrupts Empress Lei-Qo to inform her of the the visitors that swam to the outer islands and they are from United States, but the Empress already knows and says that "history has come full circle, just as she had foreseen", leaving her Admiral to treat the well behaved guests with respect. After the tour, Paul Gekko then noticed the sword which was he dubbed Ryuseken no Tsurugi, which was forged from the heavens. Team Stylish carries out their attack on Paul Gekko's hideout. Multiple foot soldiers die during the assault. A member named Trooma incapacitates Leone. One of the members named Toby was killed by Akame. Trooma prepares to ambush Donkey Kong. Trooma is attacked by Leone who had recovered. Leone accidentally kills him with a single blow. This displeases her. Paul Gekko sees Night Raid for the first time but Tatsumi collapses. Tatsumi has been afflicted with a paralytic poison during the battle. When more foot soldiers move in, a biological Imperial Arm user named Susanoo intervenes and dispatches them. Outmatched, Dr. Stylish injects himself with a liquid that turns him into a Danger Beast, and he consumes his remaining men. Tatsumi, Akame, and Susanoo fight Dr. Stylish before he is shot by Mine. Akame slashes Dr. Stylish's real body contained in the Danger Beast. Akame kills Dr. Stylish. Najenda and a girl observe the aftermath of the battle. Characters *Teigu *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Saya Uzuki *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Kouichi Uzumaki *Tatsumi *Mine *Akame *Lubbock *Dr. Stylish *Najenda *Susanoo *Kurome *Mikado Murakumo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Esdeath *Wave *Run *Naruto Uzumaki Category:Paul Gekko of the Stars Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon